


Busted

by TheLonelyGod01



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Romantic Comedy, off screen smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyGod01/pseuds/TheLonelyGod01
Summary: Hardison and Parker go to get some doughnuts. Eliot has an old lover over.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Eliot Spencer, Alec Hardison/Parker, Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Mr. Quinn/Eliot Spencer, Parker/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 26





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American, hence the more traditional spelling of doughnut. Just written for laughs more than anything.

Eliot had already left by the time Hardison and Parker woke up. Though he'd been in the middle, sometime between him getting up and the others waking, they'd managed to curl up together, with Parker as the little spoon. She felt safe in Hardison's arms, as much as she did in Eliot's. The two stayed in bed for a little while, before they heard Eliot's yell from downstairs that Hardison's new voice-activated kettle - they'd tried to convince him not to make it, but it was Hardison - wasn't working. Deciding that they didn't want to have to deal with a cranky Eliot in the morning without his coffee, they reluctantly untangled themselves, got dressed, and headed downstairs.  
Hardison fixed the kettle - somehow Parker had managed to accidentally coat the microphone with peanut butter while making a sandwich the day before - and started making coffee for everyone while Eliot turned on the news and Parker did her morning stretch routine. Hardison looked up from the coffees and smiled at her as she moved, enjoying the way her body moved, until Eliot's voice rang out with it's distinctive "Dammit, Hardison!"  
Afterwards they just sat together, drinking their coffee and relaxing a little. It was a day off from working, but they had plans.   
Eliot soon gave both of them a kiss on the cheek as they headed out for a few hours, as a new doughnut shop was being opened by the daughter of someone the crew had avenged. All natural and local ingredients, with everything made fresh daily, the team had already tasted some of the doughnuts while the shop was being set up, and even Eliot had had no complaints.

Eliot had his own plans though. Not long after the other two left, a heavy knocking announced someone at the door. He opened it to Quinn leaning against the wall, flipping a coin and catching it idly. The two stared each other down for at least half a minute, neither saying a word, before the door was closed and old times were enjoyed once again.

When Hardison and Parker returned, with Parker holding three doughnuts at once, each with a few bites taken out, Eliot and Quinn were sitting together under a blanket and watching some old martial arts movie. Hardison dropped off a few doughnuts for them before he and Parker went to curl up and watch a movie of their own. Hardison had picked Home Alone, after learning that Parker hadn't seen it yet.   
Hardison left her to get comfy in the bedroom and set up that TV while he went back downstairs.  
"Now, you know I don't care what you get up to, but at least don't leave your underwear lying on my tech!" He threw the said underwear at Quinn, as he knew that they weren't Eliot's. He turned to head back upstairs, but paused to look back at them. "Also, don't try to hide your movies from me. If you two leave underwear lying around like that again, I'll show Sterling that you were watching Frozen."


End file.
